<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Gathering by SomeSunnyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406922">Sunday Gathering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay'>SomeSunnyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny the Homicidal Maniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Devi isn't religious, she goes to church with Edgar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Devi D./Edgar Vargas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another DevGar fic, yeah, since they both deserve better.</p><p>Plus, once I figure out how to write Tenna properly, it's over for you guys. Since Tennvi will be next up lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edgar got up and got ready for church, he was very excited because he could finally invite Devi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going over to the phone, he called her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi sounded a little distracted as she spoke, “Morning-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar reasoned that he probably caught her painting, “Are you busy this morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause and a sigh, “No, what’d you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar smiled, “Would you like to go to church with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another pause, “Yeah, let me get dressed and I’ll be over in 20.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar laughed lightly, “Alright, take your time. Thank you Devi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell she was smiling as she replied before hanging up. Edgar jumped slightly and got his bag together. As he waited for Devi to arrive he was fretting over himself. Fixing this and that, the usual things teenagers usually do before a date. He settled and eventually he heard Devi come in, she was wearing her fancy boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar got up with his bag and met her out in the living room. He saw her and he had to stop, she looked at him with a confused expression. Ok look, to Edgar Devi always looked beautiful no matter what but she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the way she looked today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! There something on my face or..?” She looked to herself, slightly insecure now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar put his hands up and quickly walked over to her, “No no! I just..” Edgar lightly grabbed Devi’s hands and held them, “Couldn’t help staring I’m sorry, you just look very beautiful and it took me a second to get the foot out of my mouth.” Edgar laughed softly as he let go of her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi smiled and looked at her boots, “Thank you Edgar, you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar nodded and they left to go to church.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to the building Devi had the door opened for her by Edgar. She laughed at the silly excited smile he had. The church was spacious, with tall stained glass windows and decorations. She looked up at them as she walked through. There were groups of people with small children running around. Edgar knelt down on his knee and a little girl ran up to him and he hugged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Dominique! How are you little lady?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, "I'm good Mr. Vargas, thank you. Who's the dead lady next to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi snorted and interrupted before Edgar could correct Dominique.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not dead, I just do art for a living. I stay inside a lot." She picked up her dress a little to kneel next to Edgar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's on your sleeves?" Dominique asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lace and netting." Devi extended her arm to show her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up and Edgar looked to Devi, "She tells me she wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up." He got up off his knee and leaned to fix the beads and butterfly clips in her dreads. She helped him with the back ones, "Thank you Mr. Vargas!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi smiled and Dominique looked down to her shoes "I'm sorry that I said you looked dead- and I didn't ask what your name was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi shook her head, "it's alright Dominique, I'm Devi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominique smiled and hugged Devi a little roughly. She flinched and Edgar winced, "Dominique, sweetie- you know to ask people you don't really know for hugs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked sad again, "Sorry.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi popped her knuckles, "It's ok, it's not your fault." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took down her hair and Edgar helped her up from the floor, whispering apologies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominique went back with her friends and Edgar sat Devi down in one of the outer rows by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry Devi-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright." Her tone was sharp. "There's just-..a lot of people here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar nodded, "Would you like to go home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi sighed, "This is important to you, I don't want to take that from you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar held her hand, "I understand but you're important too- this can wait if you're uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi shook her head, "I'll be fine- just need to get regrouped. Do you guys have a player?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar nodded, "We have a few portable ones, yeah. I think-" Edgar looked down and stifled a few bits of laughter, "I think the only discs we have are for like- Elton John."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi fake gasped, "Edgar! How dare you disrespect Elton fucking John!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar laughed and braced himself on the chair, he nodded, wiping slight tears, "You want Elton John then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi smiled, "Yeah- I've had Bennie And The Jets in my head recently- make sure that song's on one of those discs please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha." He leaned and kissed Devi's head before he left to get what she asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi sat with headphones on, listening to Elton John. Bennie was on repeat. She watched as Edgar played with the group of kids and take soft jabs from the teens. She smiled at him. He looked over to her and waved, smiling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went back to her little bubble, at least before someone popped it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lady came up from behind her and gestured to the headset, to take it off. She did and asked, "Yeah? You need something?" It came out a little jarring, more than she would've liked. The lady made a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you joining in on the scripture reading?" She looked Devi up and down, still with a negative look on her face. Before Devi could respond she put her hand up, "Never-mind. I know why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, that was fucking rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady looked surprised at Devi's tone. Don't make assumptions about people and throw those assumptions around as fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know your type; Satan worshipers. All that black and negative energy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi shook her head and pinched her nose, one of these "types" of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, all I'm doing is listening to Elton John." She cut herself off and looked at the lady and pointed her finger to where Edgar was, still playing with the kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see that man over there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady nodded, "Of course, that's Edgar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh good you can make an observation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't in the mood for this, this place was big and loud, the people around were draining. She sighed and continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only reason I'm here is because Edgar asked me to be. He's happy I'm here, and I'm happy that he's happy. That doesn't mean your intervention into this. Just because I look like I sing to Satan doesn't mean shit. All I'm here for is Edgar. If you don't like that, you can step off because I'm minding my own business and you came up to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady shook her head, scoffed, and walked away. Devi leaned back in the chair. A few minutes later she felt someone sit next to her. She looked and saw Edgar's irritated expression. She took off the headset and hoped that this wasn't what she thought it was going to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar looked to her and rubbed his face slightly, "I need you to step out with me for a second."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and they stepped out. When the doors closed Edgar groaned into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Devi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She braced for the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to her and sighed, "I'm so sorry Holly treated you that way. That was fucking disrespectful of her to do to you." He rolled his shoulders and added softly, "Sorry- I had to do this outside. I didn't want to yell at her, especially in front of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi internally wheezed. She nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate you thinking of me on that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar opened his arms and Devi went into them, "I'm still really sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok." She closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's not! That was really nasty of Holly to say." He rubbed Devi's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He regrouped himself and added, "Would you like to leave? Maybe get DQ and paint at your place?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi looked up and smiled softly, "You're gonna have to listen to the whole Honkey Chateau album."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar laughed, "Alright, alright I'll take that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lead her inside and they packed up to leave. When Devi looked around she spotted Dominique, she tapped Edgar's shoulder, "I'm gonna go say bye." He looked at her worried, but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked over to her and waved, "Hey Dominique- I have to go but I wanted to say bye to you before I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominique smiled, "Thank you Devi!" She looked in thought and gasped, and unclipped one of her bright blue butterfly clips and handed it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you! You're very nice." Dominique smiled wide again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi took the clip and said, "Gracias."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominique's eyes lit up and she nodded, "De Nada!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi smiled and patted her shoulder as she got up. Dominique went back to her friends after she waved to Devi for the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked back to Edgar and they left, as Devi was sitting in the car while Edgar got their ice cream, she looked at the clip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had little bits of glitter here and there on it, engraved details, it was handmade. She smiled again and put the sun visor down to look in its mirror to position the clip correctly in her hair. She pushed one bang to the side, behind her ear, and clipped it in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Edgar came back he handed her the ice cream, "I see Dominique gave you one of her hair clips."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi nodded, "She said I was nice." She chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar nodded, "She makes those herself, very good eye for detail. She doesn't give those up freely. She really likes you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi started to eat her ice cream, "I'll paint her a butterfly when we get home, and I can give it to her when I see her again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar nodded, "I'll set something up for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devi smiled and looked out the window for their ride home, with an image in mind for Dominique. She ate her ice cream in silence and felt Edgar take her hand occasionally, she rubbed his back and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today's going to be good.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also drew some art <a href="https://vexture.tumblr.com/post/614061100897599488/heres-devi-from-the-fic-im-gonna-be-posting">here</a> of Devi with the butterfly clip &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>